helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~
Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (モーニング娘。誕生20周年記念コンサートツアー2017秋～We are MORNING MUSUME。～) is Morning Musume '17's fall concert tour and is also held to commemorate the 20th anniversary of Morning Musume's formation. It will run from September 23 to December 11, 2017. This is the debut tour for 14th generation member Morito ChisakiFukumura Mizuki. "ただいま☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2017-06-26. and the last tour for 10th generation member Kudo Haruka, who will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on the final day at the Nippon Budokan.Kudo Haruka. "We are MORNING MUSUME。 工藤 遥 " (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-09-23. Setlist A Pattern= #VTR #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Narcissist Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban #Kimagure Princess #THE Manpower!!! (Updated) #What is LOVE? #MC #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #CHO DAI #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #Dokyuu no Go Sign #VTR: Morning Musume History #Ai no Tane #''A-1 or A-2 Pattern'' #''"'' #''"'' #''"'' #MC #''A-1 or A-2 Pattern'' #''Medley'' ##Sexy Cat no Enzetsu ##Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) ##A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai ##What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ ##NATURE IS GOOD! ##Be Alive #MC #Jealousy Jealousy #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Seishun Say A-HA #Oh my wish! #Dokka~n Capriccio #MC #ENDLESS SKY Encore #Wakain da shi! #MC #Namidacchi ;A-1 or A-2 Pattern |-|B Pattern= #VTR #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Narcissist Kamatte-chan Kyousoukyoku Dai 5ban #Kimagure Princess #THE Manpower!!! (Updated) #What is LOVE? #MC #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #CHO DAI #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai #Dokyuu no Go Sign #VTR: Morning Musume History #Ai no Tane #''B-1 or B-2 Pattern'' #''"'' #''"'' #''"'' #MC #''B-1 or B-2 Pattern'' #''Medley'' ##Sexy Cat no Enzetsu ##Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) ##A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai ##What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ ##NATURE IS GOOD! ##Be Alive #MC #Tomo #Sukatto My Heart #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Utakata Saturday Night! #Happy Night #MC #Koko ni Iruzee! Encore #Wakain da shi! #MC #Namidacchi ;B-1 or B-2 Pattern Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka (graduation tour) *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen (debut tour): Morito Chisaki ;Opening Acts * (10/7 and 11/18 only)"「モーニング娘。誕生20周年記念コンサートツアー2017秋」大阪公演オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-21. ** ** Concert Schedule *'Total:' 36 Shows Trivia *The birthdays of Nonaka Miki (October 7), Kudo Haruka (October 27), Fukumura Mizuki (October 30), Iikubo Haruna (November 7), and Kaga Kaede (November 30) will be celebrated during the tour. Gallery MM17-WeareMM-visualbook.jpg|Visual Book MM17-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Group MFT FukumuraMizuki-WeareMM.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki FukumuraMizuki-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki MFT IkutaErina-WeareMM.jpg|Ikuta Erina IkutaErina-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Ikuta Erina MFT IikuboHaruna-WeareMM.jpg|Iikubo Haruna IikuboHaruna-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Iikubo Haruna MFT IshidaAyumi-WeareMM.jpg|Ishida Ayumi IshidaAyumi-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Ishida Ayumi MFT SatoMasaki-WeareMM.jpg|Sato Masaki SatoMasaki-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Sato Masaki MFT KudoHaruka-WeareMM.jpg|Kudo Haruka KudoHaruka-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Kudo Haruka MFT OdaSakura-WeareMM.jpg|Oda Sakura OdaSakura-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Oda Sakura MFT OgataHaruna-WeareMM.jpg|Ogata Haruna OgataHaruna-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Ogata Haruna MFT NonakaMiki-WeareMM.jpg|Nonaka Miki NonakaMiki-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Nonaka Miki MFT MakinoMaria-WeareMM.jpg|Makino Maria MakinoMaria-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Makino Maria MFT HagaAkane-WeareMM.jpg|Haga Akane HagaAkane-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Haga Akane MFT KagaKaede-WeareMM.jpg|Kaga Kaede KagaKaede-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Kaga Kaede MFT YokoyamaReina-WeareMM.jpg|Yokoyama Reina YokoyamaReina-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Yokoyama Reina MFT MoritoChisaki-WeareMM.jpg|Morito Chisaki MoritoChisaki-WeareMM-mft.jpg|Morito Chisaki MFT References External Links *Concert Schedule *Goods Category:2017 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts